Who's Jack Frost?
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Anna dan Elsa berbicara tentang Jack Frost. Dari hayalan, hingga kenyataan dimana mereka benar-benar bertemu Jack Frost. / First Crossover at this fandom. / RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Aku ingin diceritakan dongeng!" ucap anak perempuan bersurai coklat ketika waktu tidur malam sudah menantinya.

"Baiklah, kau mau dongeng apa, Anna?" Sang Ratu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mematikan lampu kamar anaknya.

"Terserah Mama, tapi aku ingin cerita yang belum pernah ku dengar." Ucap Anna. Sang Ratu lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur putri bungsunya itu, lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Jack Frost?" tanya sang Ratu. Anna menggeleng antusias.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menceritakanmu tentang Jack Frost." Ucap Sang Ratu.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Rise Of The Guardians © Dreamworks**

**Frozen © Disney**

**.**

**.**

_Jack Frost. Seorang pria berwujud remaja berusia 17 tahun yang tidak pernah mengalami penuaan. Ah, sebenarnya juga dia bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah roh, bukan roh jahat. Dia menjaga musim dingin di dunia. Dia memberikan salju pada musim dingin, membekukan air, membekukan kolam agar bisa jadi tempat untuk bermain ski es. Dia juga tahu caranya bermain dengan anak-anak, karena jiwa mudanya tidak pernah padam. Kau tahu usianya berapa? Sudah ribuan tahun. Dia itu immortal, tidak bisa meninggal._

_Ada yang bilang dia adalah guardian, penjaga anak-anak dari ketakutan sang Nightmare. Dia akan mati jika tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Tetapi apakah itu Jack Frost jika tidak bisa membuat anak-anak bahagia? Jack Frost adalah guardian bebas. Dia bisa berkeliaran bebas, tentu saja. Tidak seperti guardian lain yang mempunyai istana untuk tempat tinggal, Jack Frost tidak perlu. Dia akan tetap bisa tinggal di tempat bersalju. _

_Bila musim berganti dan salju mulai cair, dia berkelana di kutub utara atau kutub selatan. Membekukan gunung-gunung es yang mulai mencair, dan menunggu waktu dimana dia bisa bermain salju di luar kutub—saat dimana musim dingin tiba._

.

"Elsa! Elsaa!" panggil Anna ketika dia berlari menuju kamar Elsa, kakaknya.

Seseorang anak kecil berambut pirang membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan adiknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa Anna? Kau terlihat sangat senang?" tanya Elsa ketika Anna duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tahu? Semalam Mama menceritakan tentang Jack Frost!" ucap Anna antusias, Elsa mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu dia."

"Daan, aku bermimpi bertemu Jack Frost!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dia, saat aku bermain salju di halaman dan dia mendatangiku. Dia sangat tampaaann.." ucap Anna. Elsa tertawa kecil.

"Elsa, sepertinya hari ini turun salju. Ayo Elsa bermain di luar sana! Ayo Elsa!" Anna menarik lengan baju Elsa. Elsa mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Anna akan menariknya.

"Hey hey kau tidak mau Jack Frost membekukanmu kan? Ayo pakai pakaian musim dinginmu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Papa dan Mama khawatir." Ucap Elsa. Anna lalu mengangguk dan memakai pakaian musim dinginnya.

Anna lalu menarik lengan Elsa sampai di halaman depan kastil. Setelah sampai di halaman depan, Anna langsung membuat bola salju dan melemparnya kepada Elsa.

"Anna!" teriak Elsa kepada Anna, Anna lalu berlari menjauhi Elsa dan Elsa mengejarnya.

"Hahahaha.." Tawa Anna terlihat bahagia.

"Anna berhenti, aku lelah." Ucap Elsa sambil berhenti dan berjongkok. Anna lalu berhenti, dan mendekati Elsa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anna. Elsa lalu melompat dan memeluk Anna hingga berguling-guling di salju.

"Hahahaha, Elsa lepaskan aku!" ucap Anna sambil tertawa.

"Tidak akan, ini balasanku!" ucap Elsa. Kemudian mereka berhenti berguling, ketika Elsa menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Elsa sambil berusaha berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Anna masih tiduran di atas salju yang empuk.

Elsa melihat ke arah kaki orang yang ditabraknya, tidak memakai alas kaki. Semakin ke atas, dia melihat celana coklat yang sudah sobek di bagian bawah dan diikat memakai tali. Ke atas lagi, dan Elsa melihat jaket berwarna biru yang membeku di bagian tertentu. Elsa juga melihat orang itu membawa tongkat yang aneh—bengkok di bagian atas. Setelah melihat tongkat itu, Elsa melihat ke wajah orang tadi dan, dia melihat wajah pucat yang tampan. Rambut perak, wajah yang menawan. Elsa masih melihat wajah orang tadi, bahkan hingga orang tersebut berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Elsa. Anna sudah duduk daritadi, dia juga memperhatikan orang yang ditubruk Elsa.

"Halo?" orang tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Elsa. Elsa mengerjapkan matanya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, iya.. Maafkan aku karna tadi aku menabrakmu." Ucap Elsa sambil menunduk sedikit, Anna lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Elsa menunduk.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Siapa namamu anak kecil?" tanya orang tadi.

"Emm, Aku Putri Elsa dari Arandele, dan ini Adikku Anna Arandele. Dan kau sendiri?" jawab sekaligus tanya Elsa.

"Aku, Aku Jack Frost." Ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Anna pingsan, Elsa panik karna Anna pingsan.

"Anna, hey bangunlah.." Elsa mencoba membangunkan Anna.

"B-bagaimana ini?" tanya Elsa kepada Jack.

"Bawa saja dia ke dalam, kau tidak usah panik. Apa perlu ku bantu?" tanya Jack. Sebelum Elsa menganggukkan kepalanya, Jack sudah meraih tubuh Anna dan membawanya ke dalam kastil. Elsa tersadar, lalu mengikuti Jack.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Jack. Elsa lalu membawa Jack ke kamar Anna.

Setelah sampai di kamar Anna, Jack membaringkan tubuh Anna di tempat tidurnya dan menyentuh kening Anna. Elsa memperhatikan Jack dengan perasaan was-was. Jack terlihat membuat sebuah bunga salju dan menempelkannya pada kening Anna. Setelah itu Anna terlihat bahagia dalam tidurnya.

"Apakah Anna tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elsa. Jack mengangguk.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, sekarang dia sedang tidur." Ucap Jack. Elsa memperhatikan Anna lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?" tanya Elsa.

"Melakukan apa?" kening Jack berkerut.

"Tadi, kau membuat bunga salju dan menempelkannya pada kening adikku. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Oh, itu kekuatanku." Ucap Jack sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kekuatan apa?" tanya Elsa penasaran.

"Aku, punya kekuatan untuk membuat salju dan membuatnya lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Jack dengan bangganya.

"Ah iya aku tahu. Nah Jack, maukah kau memberiku sedikit kekuatanmu?" tanya Elsa.

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Yah, untuk jaga-jaga jika adikku seperti tadi." Ucap Elsa.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sinikan tanganmu, tapi ini akan terasa dingin." Ucap Jack. Elsa mengangguk.

Jack lalu membuka telapak tangan Elsa, dan mengirimkan beberapa kekuatannya agar dapat menyatu dengan Elsa. Elsa menutup matanya.

"Elsa! Anna! Dimana kalian? Waktunya makan siang." Ucap seorang pelayan. Jack yang panik lalu melepas tangannya yang ada di tangan Elsa, dan terbang pergi menjauh.

"Jack!" teriak Elsa, berharap Jack kembali. Elsa bahkan belum tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan kekuatannya. Bagaimana kalau kekuatan itu bertambah kuat?

"Anna! Elsa!" panggil pelayan itu lagi.

"Y-ya, aku akan datang." Ucap Elsa. Elsa kemudian membangunkan Anna.

"Anna, ayo bangun. Makan siang sudah siap." Ucap Elsa sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Anna. Elsa lalu terbangun dan berjalan tertatih bersama Elsa menuju ruang makan.

.

.

TBC~

Ah, ini fic movie pertama saya dan entah mengapa rasanya waow banget eheh.. Feedback please?


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis kecil berambut putih itu ketakutan. Dikala dia memegang sendok dan membuat sendok tersebut beku. Dia panik dalam hati. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia panik secara gamblang di hadapan adiknya yang sedang makan bersamanya saat ini. Yang dia harapkan saat ini, pemuda berambut perak itu akan datang lagi dan membimbingnya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Rise Of The Guardians © Dreamworks**

**Frozen © Disney**

**.**

**.**

"Elsa?" panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat di depan kamar kakaknya.

"Pergilah Anna, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." Ucap Elsa dari dalam kamarnya.

"Elsa, ayo kita bermain salju dan membuat manusia salju! Ayolah Elsa.." Anna masih mengganggu dan memperjuangkan keinginannya.

"Anna.. Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Elsa berbohong. Anna lalu menyerah.

Dalam hati Anna, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Elsa? Kenapa dia tadi makan dengan panik? Kenapa dia langsung menuju ke kamar dan tak bermain lagi bersamanya? Padahal sebelumnya, Elsa tidak pernah menolak untuk bermain bersama Anna.

Gadis berambut coklat itupun berjalan di lorong yang sunyi. Memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding-dinding tinggi itu. Hanya ada suara nafasnya yang berat dan langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba ada langkah kaki orang lain, Anna melihat ke belakang dan dilihatnya Sang Ratu, Ibunya sendiri.

"Mama!" teriak Anna dan langsung menghampiri Sang Ratu. Ratu lalu menggendongnya sejenak dan menurunkannya, lalu menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Hai, apakah kamu sudah makan siang, Anna?" tanya Ratu. Anna mengangguk.

"Mama, ada yang aneh dengan Elsa." Ucap Anna. Sang Ratu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sang Ratu. Elsa lalu menceritakan bagaimana perilaku Elsa setelah makan siang.

"Mungkin dia sakit, ayo kita ke kamarnya." Ucap Sang Ratu.

"Tapi dia tidak akan membukanya." Ucap Anna.

"Aku punya kunci kamarnya, Anna. Ayo!" Ajak Ratu. Anna lalu mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sang Ratu.

.

"Kuncinya tidak bisa dimasukkan." Bisik sang Ratu kepada anak bungsunya.

"Mungkin Elsa masih menggantungkan kuncinya.." ucap Anna.

"Ini aneh.." Sang Ratu bergumam. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan.

"Ehm, pelayan. Tolong bukakan pintu ini. Ini kuncinya." Ucap Ratu. Pelayan tersebut lalu mengangguk dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar Elsa namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Ratu memanggil Elsa dari luar.

"Elsa.." panggil Ratu.

"Ha.. Ehm, yaa?" jawab Elsa dari dalam kamar.

"Buka pintunya. Sekarang." Ucap Ratu.

"A-aku tidak bisa.." ucap Elsa ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ratu.

"A-aku tidak bisa.. Tolong jangan paksa aku.." ucap Elsa. Sang Ratu lalu melihat ke arah Anna dan menggeleng. Yah, mungkin sekarang tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku Anna, kita coba lagi besok." Ucap sang Ratu. Anna menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di kamar Elsa.**

Ruangan yang agak besar ini sudah tidak terlihat seperti kamar. Semuanya membeku, Elsa bahkan tidak mengunci pintunya dan pintu itu terkunci rapat sendiri—sangat rapat. Elsa sedikit lapar, dia ingin makan coklat.

"Ah, aku ingin makan coklat." Gumam Elsa. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak tahu bagaimana mencairkan es tersebut.

"Jack, aku harap kau ada di sini." Gumam Elsa lagi. Kali ini dia melihat ke jendela, dimana terlihat salju turun dengan lebat. Dimana dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

"Jack, kapan kau akan menemuiku lagi?" tanya Elsa lagi, entah pada siapa. Yah, walau sepertinya pertanyaan itu tertuju pada Jack, tapi apakah Jack mendengarnya?

"E-elsa.." panggil sebuah suara, arahnya dari jendela.

Elsa mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dia melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai perak yang memberinya kekuatan terkutuk ini.

"J-Jack.." panggil Elsa terputus, dia lalu buru-buru membuka jendela dan membiarkan Jack masuk.

"M-maafkan aku, karna aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Ucap Jack. Elsa tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau disini." Ucap Elsa. Jack mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan es-es ini? Aku ingin keluar dan makan coklat tanpa membekukan apapun." Ucap Elsa. Jack lalu memegang telapak tangan Elsa, dan menuntaskan semua hal yang diperluakn Elsa. Setelah itu, Jack pamit pergi.

"Dadah!" ucap Elsa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jack. Begitu juga Jack, melambaikan tangannya pada Elsa.

"Jadi begitu, aku hanya perlu merasakan cinta untuk mencairkan esnya. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba." Elsa mencoba memikirkan Mamanya, Papanya, dan Anna. Seketika ruangannya berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala. Elsa lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk memakan coklat. Kali ini, dia tidak akan takut kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya karna dia tahu bagaimana kuncinya.

**Selama ada kasih sayang, selama itu juga Elsa masih bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.**

.

.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, sekarang Elsa sudah berumur 18 tahun dan Anna berumur 17 tahun. Mereka masih bermain bersama, makan bersama, menonton acara bersama. Dan semuanya masih bersama.

Dan hari ini, ada sebuah festival coklat dimana semua yang dijajakan adalah coklat. Tentu kedua gadis penggemar coklat ini harus mengikutinya.

"Pasti akan ada banyak makanan dan benda yang terbuat dari coklat!" ujar Anna dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga festival coklat!" ucap Elsa yang juga tak kalah bersemangat.

"Akan ada permen coklat, coklat batang, strawberry coklat, dan masih banyak lagi! Aku akan mencoba semua makanan itu!" ucap Anna.

"Dan kau akan berubah menjadi gendut, Anna. Hahaha.." ledek Elsa. Anna hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey lihat Elsa, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Anna tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang festival tersebut.

"Waaah.. Aku mencium banyak sekali bau coklat.." ucap Elsa. Masih dengan terkagum-kagum, mereka berjalan memandangi sekeliling, tapi tidak memandang ke samping.

Seseorang dengan kereta kuda—ehem, kereta rusa maksudnya—menabrak Anna. Sungguh tidak terduga, Elsa panik bukan kepalang.

"Anna, Anna... Bangunlah.." ucap Elsa sambil berusaha membangunkan Anna. Anna belum sadarkan diri, sepertinya benturannya terjadi sangat keras.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku.. Aku.." Elsa bingung, dia bimbang apakah harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jack waktu itu atau tidak. Anna belum juga mau bangun.

"Tenanglah, Putri. Ayo kita bawa dia masuk ke kastil." Ucap pemuda yang membawa kereta rusa yang menabrak Anna tadi.

"A—ah, baiklah.." ucap Elsa. Anna lalu di gendong oleh lelaki tadi.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya pemuda itu. Elsa lalu menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Anna, dan kemudian dia merasa de javu.

Pemuda itu membaringkan Anna di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu pergi keluar kamar Anna.

"Ah, maafkan aku tuan putri. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Ah, namaku Kristof. Jika aku bersalah dan harus dihukum, aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Pemuda itu, kemudian pergi. Elsa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap adiknya lagi.

'Haruskah aku melakukan itu?' batin Elsa berkecamuk. Dia tidak ingin membuat Anna dalam bahaya, namun dia juga ingin Anna cepat pulih.

Akhirnya setelah perang batin yang sangat mencekam, Elsa memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Anna pulih.

Elsa mencoba membuat sebuah bunga salju dengan tangannya, setelah jadi Elsa lalu menempelkannya pada kepala Anna.

Anna lalu terlihat tersenyum, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Elsa tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Anna di dalam kamarnya.

'Jack, Aku berhasil.' Batin Elsa, lalu dia melihat wajah Jack Frost yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tuan Putri, Tuan Putri!" teriak seorang pelayan, memanggil Elsa.

"Ssstt.. Ada apa?" Elsa memelankan suaranya.

"Itu, maafkan saya. Tetapi, ini berita yang sangat penting." Ucap pelayan itu sembari memelankan suaranya.

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas." Ucap Anna.

"Ratu dan Raja telah meninggalkan kita semua. Mereka karam di kapal yang membawa Raja dan Ratu untuk pergi ke pertemuan Seluruh Kerajaan di benua ini. Maafkan aku." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

Elsa shock dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sekarang, Mama dan Papanya telah tiada, lalu kasih sayang dari siapa lagi yang bisa dia dapatkan? Dia terlalu takut kasih sayang dari Anna belum cukup untuk menekan kekuatannya.

Dan Akhirnya, Elsa kolaps. Dia pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Pelayan tadi panik dan memanggil teman-temannya untuk membantu membawa Elsa ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

TBC~~

Huamp maaf late update ;-; Karna saya kemaren tiba-tiba masuk zona nyaman alias WB, huh sebel.

Ini aja pas mau ngetik ogah-ogahan dulu.. Maaf yaa yang nungguin kelanjutannya. Ohiya yang review aku balas di PM yaa ^^

Dan,, jangan lupa untuk review again :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ruangan dimana Elsa ditidurkan membeku. Ketakutan yang dirasakan gadis berambut putih tersebut membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Pelayan-pelayan yang ada disitu ketakutan, es ada dimana-mana dan datangnya dari Elsa. Mereka panik, kemudian menemui Anna.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Rise Of The Guardians © Dreamworks**

**Frozen © Disney**

**.**

**.**

"Princess Anna!" panggil seorang pelayan membangunkan Anna.

Anna bangun sambil menggeliat, lalu menjawab. "Ah,, ya?"

"Bangunlah, ini penting!" ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Hngg baiklah baiklah.." Anna lalu bangun, mencuci mukanya lalu pergi keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anna kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Begini, orangtua anda meninggal di kecelakaan saat sedang menaiki kapal yang membawa mereka pergi ke pertemuan para raja. Maafkan aku.." ucap pelayan tersebut sambil menunduk. Anna kaget bukan main, dia menutup mulutnya agar tidak kehilangan kendali dan berteriak.

"Mama? Papa? S..sudah tidak ada? Hiks... Hiks... Mama... Papa..." setelah itu Anna menangis sesenggukan. Sang pelayan tidak berani menenangkan gadis berambut coklat itu, dan hanya membiarkan sang putri menangis sesenggukan di depan kamarnya.

"Dan juga, sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Hiks.. Mama... Papa..." Anna sesenggukan lagi. Pelayan bingung, bukankah Anna masih mempunyai Elsa?

"E-ekhem, princess Anna... Sa-saya harap anda tidak terlalu bersedih, anda masih mempunyai princess Elsa.." ucap sang pelayan. Anna melihat ke arah pelayan.

"H-haa? Princes..*hiks* Elsa? Aku *hiks* tak kenal siapa dia.. *hiks*..."

Sang pelayan lalu berlari menuju Elsa yang masih duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur karena tekanan yang dia dapat.

"Princess Elsa!" panggil pelayan kepada Elsa. Elsa lalu menoleh ke arah pelayan tersebut dengan lesu dan mendapati wajah sang pelayan yang sangat panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elsa.

"Princess Anna, dia... Dia... Dia tidak mengenalimu.." ucap pelayan. Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Elsa kaget setengah mati. Dia lalu panik luar biasa dan membekukan semua benda mati yang ada di dekatnya, dari meja sampai seluruh kamar. Bahkan air dan udara pun membeku. Setelah itu, Elsa pergi berlari menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bisa apa? Tanpa kasih sayang dari keluargaku, aku bisa apa?

Aku hanya bisa berlari... Berlari menjauh dari mereka... Aku harap aku dapat menemukan tempat yang cocok untukku...

Aku berlari melewati lautan air, yang kemudian membeku ketika ku injakkan kakiku disana. Aku berlari terus menuju utara. Aku pikir pergi ke gunung tertinggi di pegunungan utara adalah ide yang bagus.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Jack. Dimana dia? Kemana dia selama ini? Sekarang aku sendiri, aku tak mendapatkan kasih sayang lagi. Dan aku harus bagaimana?

Jack.. Aku harap kau disini, memberi solusi atas masalah yang ku hadapi.

Apa Jack marah? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku? Ah.. Itu tidak penting sekarang, aku harus dapat tempat yang nyaman.

"Elsa.." panggil sebuah suara. Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke kiri, tak ada siapapun. Ke kanan, juga aku tak dapat menemukan siapapun.

Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, aku lalu berjalan lagi karna aku sudah lelah berlari.

"Elsa..." suara itu memanggil lagi, kali ini aku menengok ke belakang dan tak ada siapapun. Saat aku membalikkan tubuhku ke depan, seseorang tiba-tiba berada di depanku.

"AAAAAAA" aku berteriak. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Aku lalu melihat ke arahnya lagi, dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Rambutnya perak, jaket biru, aku seakan ingat dengan orang itu tapi siapa?

"Hai Elsa, masih ingat denganku?" tanya orang itu. Aku lalu memperhatikannya lagi. Dia tersenyum padaku, siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa aku masih tidak bisa ingat siapa dia.

"Kau sudah lupa? Apa kau tahu Jack Frost?" tanya orang itu. Aku lalu ingat, Jack Frost!

"Jack! Ohh Jack aku sangat merindukanmu!" teriakku sambil memeluk Jack. Sudah sangat lama sejak dulu, Jack juga sudah tidak pernah mengunjungiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Elsa?" tanya Jack sambil memeluk pinggangku. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku dari Jack dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Aku tumbuh dengan sehat, Jack. Tapi hari ini aku sangat sedih..." ucapku dengan wajah murung.

"Kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Jack. Aku lalu duduk di salju yang membentuk kursi—tentu saja Jack yang membuat—dan menceritakan bagaimana hal-hal yang tak terduga datang silih berganti dalam satu hari ini. Jack mengelus pundakku.

"Apakah aku belum mengatakannya?" tanya Jack.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanyaku yang masih mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kalau, sebenarnya kekuatan ini tidak hanya memerlukan kasih sayang dari keluarga. Tetapi bisa juga dari kekasih—orang yang kau sayangi." Ucap Jack.

"Lalu siapa yang menyayangiku? Anna sudah tidak mengenaliku, orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Aku bisa dapat kasih sayang dari siapa?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Dariku, aku akan menyayangimu lebih dari orangtuamu dan Anna.." ucap Jack.

"B-bisakah kau?" tanya Elsa. Jack mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bisa bersanding denganku. Kau adalah gadis kecil yang harusnya ku lindungi, bukan ku cintai—dalam artian kekasih. Jadi, aku menunggumu dewasa. Dan yang terjadi malah seperti ini." Ucap Jack. Aku berhenti menangis sebentar, lalu melihat ke arah Jack.

"Jack, kenapa Anna melupakanku?" tanya Elsa.

"Yah, karna kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkannya. Jadi dia melupakanmu. Semua memori tentang orang yang telah menyembuhkannya akan hilang jika penyembuhannya dengan kekuatan ini." Ucap Jack.

"Jack bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal? Kenapa kau menipuku Jack?"

"Aku tak menipumu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tetapi waktu itu kita memang tak bisa bersama lebih lama.. Aku minta maaf jika aku salah, dan aku minta maaf karna aku tak mengatakannya lebih awal.." ucap Jack, nadanya menyiratkan penyesalan. Aku lalu memegang tangannya.

"Tidak apa Jack, kini kau bersamaku saja aku sudah bahagia." Ucapku lalu tersenyum. Jack lalu tersenyum, dan aku merasakan hangat di seluruh tubuhku.

"Terimakasih Elsa, karna kau mau menungguku." Ucap Jack.

"Aku juga berterimakasih, karna kau kembali padaku, Jack.." ucapku. Setelah itu Jack menggendongku dan membawaku ke puncak gunung di pegunungan utara.

"Nah, buatlah sebuah istana." Ucap Jack.

"Ha?" Aku bingung. Aku? Membuat istana? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ya, buatlah istana. Dengan kekuatanmu itu." Ucap Jack.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa.." ucap Elsa.

"Ayolah, kau bisa.." ucap Jack. Aku lalu mencobanya, membuat sebuah istana yang besar. Aku menghentakkan kakiku di tanah—yang tertutup salju—lalu di sekeliling kakiku membuat es keras, seperti lantai. Lalu aku mengangkat tanganku dan lantainya ikut bergerak ke atas dan membuat istana es yang terdiri dari dua lantai. Semuanya es, mulus dan halus. Aku terpesona dengan istana buatanku sendiri.

"Kau juga bisa merubah pakaianmu yang hitam itu menjadi warna seperti salju.." ucap Jack, membuatku tersadar kalau sedari tadi Jack juga bersamaku.

"A-ah, iya.. Akan ku coba.." ucapku, aku lalu mengonsentrasikan kekuatanku di bagian pakaianku, lalu membuatnya menjadi gaun berwarna hijau tosca-pudar, dan lengannya ku buat putih. Aku juga membuat jubah tipis yang terbuat dari salju. Lucu? Ya begitulah.

"Waw, kau terlihat sangat cantik.." puji Jack. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu abadi mulai sekarang.." ucap Jack. Dia lalu memegang keningku dan menyalurkan kekuatannya, entah itu apa aku tak tahu.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang kau tidak akan mengalami penuaan atau apapun itu, dan aku juga akan menjadikanmu guardian pendampingku." Ucap Jack.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau sudah immortal sekarang." Ucap Jack.

"Dan juga, mari kita selesaikan kekacauan yang kau buat hari ini." Ucap Jack.

"Kekacauan apa?" aku bertanya.

"Kau membekukan seluruh kota, ingat? Ayo kita bereskan." Ucap Jack. Lalu dia mengajakku terbang, melewati lembah-lembah gunung, dan sampai di kerajaan Arandelle.

"Semuanya membeku.." ucapku. Ya, semuanya membeku. Orang-orang menggigil kedinginan.

"Ayo kita bereskan ini.." ucap Jack, lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat salju-salju disitu menghilang dan matahari datang.

"Kau membereskannya!" ucap Elsa.

"Ya, aku bisa. Karna kita saling melengkapi.." ucap Jack. Setelah itu Jack membawaku ke istana es yang ku buat di pegunungan utara.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah badai es dari Elsa datang dan telah dibereskan oleh Jack, kini kerajaan Arandelle sedang melakukan pelantikan ratu baru, Ratu Anna.

"Jack, ayo kita pergi ke upacara pelantikan Anna.." ajak Elsa.

"Ayo! Kau pasti merindukannya.." ucap Jack. Mereka berdua lalu datang dengan terbang. Mereka tiba saat Anna sedang melakukan pidato untuk warganya.

"Lihat, Anna terlihat sangat cantik.." ucap Elsa. Jack melihat ke arah Anna, Anna sangat cantik dengan gaun merah yang dia pakai.

"Iya, dia sangat cantik." Ucap Jack. Tak terasa, tetesan-tetesan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Elsa. Elsa terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi juga sedih karna tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan Anna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, airmata Elsa jatuh tepat di mata Anna. Dan ketika Anna melihat ke arah atas, yang dia temukan adalah dua manusia—atau apapun itu—sedang terbang berdua. Anna seakan pernah melihat mereka berdua. Dan keajaiban terjadi.

"Elsa... Jack..?" Anna mengingat mereka berdua.

"Anna? Kau mengingatku?" tanya Elsa sambil mendekat ke arah Anna. Jack mengikutinya.

"Elsa... Kau kakakku kan? Jack? Kau Jack Frost kan?" tanya Anna. Elsa dan Jack mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan, Anna memeluk Elsa dan juga sebaliknya.

Selama ini yang Anna rasakan adalah, hampa, kosong. Seperti ada yang hilang. Tapi Anna tidak tahu apa itu, ternyata itu adalah kenangannya dengan Elsa.

"Elsa,, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi.. Kau juga, Jack.." ucap Anna sambil menangis. Para rakyat yang berada di lapangan bawah terheran-heran dengan sikap Ratu Anna yang menangis sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa Anna, kau harus disini memimpin kerajaan ini. Aku akan tinggal dengan Jack, aku akan sering mengunjungimu tetapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini.." ucap Elsa.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti, jaga dirimu Elsa.. Kau juga Jack, jagalah kakakku." Ucap Anna. Setelah itu, Elsa dan Jack kembali ke istana mereka. Dan Anna menjadi ratu yang baik untuk kerajaannya.

.

.

Fin~~

Heheh.. Cuma tiga chapter yah? Yah? Yah yaudahlahya.. huee TwT maaf kalau mengecewakan.. Udah gak dapet ide buat ini /slapped

RnR Please?


End file.
